Sabotage
by LaurelApollo
Summary: Draco Malfoy wants nothing more than to get revenge on his romantic rival. He needs the assistance of Astoria Greengrass for his plan to work. But she is not easily manipulated like Draco's other friends.
1. Discovery

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from the Harry Potter Universe, sadly :(

Okay so I officially got rid of writer's block and got an interest to start this story. Draco is in his 7th year, not really compatible with the last two books.

I did it just for fun. I might end up changing the Rating.

00000.00000

After a good long quidditch practice Draco decided that he deserved a nice long bath in the prefects' bathroom. He smiled as he climbed the stairs and even walked with a little skip. They were going to slaughter Ravenclaw in their next quidditch match. Their chances were never better, as captain he had put together an excellent team, in fact he actually took pride in his team. He had been plotting to get the quidditch cup ever since he received his captain badge over the summer. He had carefully planned his tactics and sabotage, and he had executed them flawlessly with the help of his teammates. So far his major accomplishments include changing the date of the Sytherin VS Gryffindor match and having spies to monitor the progress of each team. It might not seem like much but the amount of work that goes into each strategy is incredible. Apart from sabotage Draco has been training his team relentlessly, some say he is crazier than the famous Oliver Wood from Gryffindor and some say he is mad with ambition.

Draco knew he deserved a nice hot bath and he was going to get one. As he entered the Prefects bathroom he was welcomed by a gleam of fog. He became irritated as he realized that someone was occupying the bathroom. The pool area looked empty, the perpetrator must be occupying the showers. He hoped it was a girl because it would be easier to scare her of. Draco pulled out his wand as he walked towards the showers, he hated sharing the prefects bathroom. The place was a special, it offered him peace and solidarity most of the times. He approached the tall mahogany wall that separated the showers and the pool. Copious amounts of fog were coming through the patterns of holes cut in shape of flowers on the wall. Draco decided to take a glimpse at who was showering inside through the hole.

His jaw fell wide open at sight of a semi naked form of the woman that Draco has been besotted with for years. He automatically registered every bit of exposed skin to his memory and sighed as the water from the shower rolled down her skin in the most seductive way. Draco suddenly got the urge to touch her skin and maybe even help lather her hair with shampoo. In fact that is exactly what he decided to do, he was going to take her tonight, she was going to be his. Before he proceeded to remove his quidditch robes Draco pinched himself to confer that he wasn't dreaming. His heart was pounding, his mind was racing, and he couldn't believe his luck. Draco really couldn't believe his luck when he glanced back at her through the hole. In the matter of one second Draco's emotions went from lust to shock to anger.

Anthony Goldstein, the bane of his existence besides Harry Potter, was exactly where Draco wished that he could be, in the arms of his woman. The lovers were entwined and their lips were locked on each other. Draco felt sick with anger as he realized what exactly they were going to do. Before he had the chance to do anything irrational he put his clothes back on and left the bathroom. Within minutes he reached his four-poster in his dorm. That night he lay there on his bed with all of his feelings of accomplishments replaced with anger and failure. After all that time and energy he had spent in his sixth year to break them apart, they got back together. Before he dozed of to sleep he vowed that he would get revenge on that bastard Goldstein. How dare he touch his woman, he had claimed she was his since last year. Blair Reynolds is Draco Malfoy's, even though she doesn't know this yet.

00000.00000

People were standing outside the classroom as Draco made his way to potions class the next morning. He saw Blair standing with her group of friends and Goldstein with his group. Draco observed them and saw that they made no gesture to acknowledge each other. Why would they? Their break up was pretty nasty last year but after what he witnessed last night he concluded that something is wrong in his calculations. Being so absorbed in his own thoughts he accidently bumped into a fellow classmate. He turned back to see a pair of angry eyes and bushy hair.

"Did you go blind Malfoy? Watch where you are going!" sniped Ron Weasley

"Thank you for the rain Weasley" replied Draco as he wiped his face "Now I need twice as much as soap to get rid of this filth from me"

"Apologize to Hermione, Malfoy" yelled Weasley getting angrier at just the sight of the blonde

"Or else what? She was the one standing in the middle of the hallway mind you." Draco retorted as he nonchalantly walked away.

Just when Draco thought he might need his wand Slughorn arrived and Potter dragged Weasley away from him. As they all settled in the dungeon, Slughorn put the instructions for today's potion and everybody started their work. As he was cutting his daisy roots, he looked up to see Blair. Her dark brown hair was neatly placed in a bun and her glasses seem to be slipping down her nose due to the heat from her potion.

"Mr. Malfoy pay attention to your potion"

"Yes sir"

"Sir"

Draco's head automatically went up when he heard her voice.

"Yes Ms. Reynolds"

"Sir, forgive me but I don't feel very good." Blair said as she placed a hand over her forehead. "Would it be alright if I go to Madam Pomfrey?"

"But of course" replied Slughorn

"But sir, the potion…?"

"No need to worry my dear, I am sure you can brew it with your eyes closed, now what is important is your health, so go"

"Thank you sir." she said with a sweet smile as she proceeded to take her belongings to leave the dungeon.

He has no idea why he fell for her. But a serious of events during his sixth year led him yearning for her even when she belonged to someone else. Which prompted him to cunningly break up a happy couple.

Draco tried to think of the last time he had talked to her, it was too long ago. He started digging in his in bag to find his box of Weasleys Skiving Snacks. He took the box out and opened it below the table. He had two left, one to get sick and one to get better. He was praying to Merlin that it wasn't puking pastilles.

"Sir"

"Yes Mr. Goldstein"

"Sir I have a terrible headache sir"

"Really now?"

"Yes sir I took a bludger to the head two days ago while I was practicing for quidditch" said Goldstein "May I go to Madam Promfrey"

"Goldstein I don't think you can afford to miss this class"

"But sir I feel rather faint"

"Alright, come after dinner to finish your potion"

"Thank you sir" and with that Goldstein almost ran out of the classroom

Draco couldn't believe this, no one else saw this but him. They both were fine they didn't need Madam Promfrey. What secluded corner of Hogwarts were they going to? "Unbelievable" muttered Draco as he wondered how many times they have been skiving classes right in front of him.

"Did you say something Mr. Malfoy?"

"Uhh yes sir actually I feel rather ill" said Draco as he swallowed a tablet from his snackbox. He suddenly came down with a serious fever, he thanked Merlin it was the Fever Fudge.

"Oh dear you look positively pale"

"Sir please, may I go to Madam Promfrey"

"Sir don't believe him, he has taken a Fever Fudge from Weasley's Skiving Snackbox" said Ron

Draco glared at him, he didn't expect Weasley's revenge to be so quick and at this time to.

"Is this true Mr. Malfoy?" asked Slughorn sternly as he walked up to him.

"Sir please"

Slughorn grabbed his snackbox that he had been hiding under his desk.

"Well I suggest you take the other tablet and return to work, and that will be 10 points from Slytherin and detention"

"But sir" said Draco "I was only joking and…I have quidditch practice"

"That's final Mr. Malfoy"

Draco just couldn't believe his luck as he swallowed the last tablet. He looked up to see Potter and Weasley crying with fits of laughter. He just couldn't believe his luck at all.

First chap- woot

Coming up next chapter- Draco comes up with a plan with his buds Zabini, Nott, Parkinson and both the Greengrasses.

Please R&R


	2. New Plan

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from the Harry Potter Universe, sadly :(**

**Sorry for the VERY late update, junior year in college is the wrong time to find out that your major sucks balls :L**

* * *

><p>"Whats got your knickers in a knot Draco" asked Blaise Zabini<p>

"Nothing"

"What are you staring at?" persisted Blaise

"Nothing"

"Wait, are you staring at Eloise Midgen?" asked Blaise "she might not be a looker mate but I have heard that she can be wild"

"Shut the fuck up Blaise, no one wants to hear you talk" sniped an irate Draco

Draco was still in a bad mood in the morning, he could barely eat his breakfast let alone put up with Blaise. He lifted his attention from his half eaten bacon to see his friends staring at him.

"Draco are you feeling okay?" asked Theodore Nott

"I am feel fantastic thank you very much"

"What happened?" asked Daphne Greengrass as she grabbed his hand "you were so chirpy yesterday"

"I said I feel fantastic." he repeated

"You don't look so fantastic" she said as she stroked his hand

"Never you mind" Draco said as he snatched his hand from Daphne "Merlin, when the hell did you all become my mother?"

"Fine Draco, we just won't talk to you till you stop being a total dick" sniped Pansy Parkinson

Draco just wanted them all to stop badgering him. He once again dropped his bacon and looked at his friends. They had all returned to their daily usuals. Daphne and Pansy gossiping away about a group of Hufflepuff girls and Blaise and Theo were ranking girls on their shaggability.

"Ah, would you look at that slut Mandy Brocklehurst, she is always trying to throw herself at Goldstein" said Pansy "she is all over him"

Draco looked up at the Ravenclaw table and saw a pretty brunette girl talking to Goldstein.

"Well maybe they are going out." said Daphne

"Mandy is going out Terry Boot, but she has eyes only for Goldstein" said Pansy

"Yeah because he such a good eye candy, I don't how I could have survived History of Magic last year without him" said Daphne

"Can't you talk about something else?" asked Draco

Pansy and Daphne ignored him and continued.

"He caught me one night during his rounds after hours" said Daphne "and he was such a gentle man, didn't ask a thing even though I was missing my robes and shirt. He is definitely my favorite prefect sorry Draco."

"So how well do you know him?" asked Draco suddenly curious

"What, you are done being a dick?" asked Pansy with raised eyebrows

"Yes I am done"

"Well girls always try to get detention with him because he is so hot and yet so unattainable" said Pansy with a dreamy look

"And girls find that appealing do they?"

"Its okay Draco, you are just a cheap whore we wouldn't expect you to understand" said Pansy

Draco ignoring the insult asked "So why is he so unattainable?"

"Why the sudden interest Draco? Are you going to profess your love for Tony boy" said a laughing Theodore

Draco once again ignored the lame jab and simply smirked

"I think I know how to beat Ravenclaw this year?"

"What has that got to do with your love confession" smirked Blaise

Draco tried to keep his temper under check, honestly how old are his friends, five?

"Listen Goldstein did a piss poor job last year at the final match because it was right after Blair Reynolds dumped him. Another break up and another match lost to them"

"But why go through all the trouble? He is just a chaser" said Theo

"Their best chaser"

"Shoudn't we try to do something about their seeker first?" persisted Theo

"Listen I have worked it all out OKAY, I just need help pulling it through"

"But Draco, there is one problem" said Pansy

"Oh what do you know about Quidditch" asked Draco

"Goldstein doesn't have a girlfriend this time"

"That's what you think" said Draco smiling as a blonde girl walked toward them. He smirked as he saw a plan being put into place in his head.

"Hey Daphne, I need to burrow a quill." said Astoria Greengrass

* * *

><p><strong> Next chap in Astoria's POV.<strong>


End file.
